This instinct is stronger than me
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Esta locura ya la había sufrido antes, a inicios de su adolescencia, en otro mundo, donde existía como potrilla. (Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse) Femlash. T, por ahora. (Sunset Shimmer/Sorpresa)(Lemon futuro).
1. No puedes combatirme

Jinki Asgra

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This instinct is stronger than me.

Chap: 1: No puedes combatirme.

* * *

 **Resumen** : Esta locura ya la había sufrido antes, a inicios de su adolescencia, en otro mundo, donde existía como potrilla. (Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse) Femlash. T, por ahora.

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls

 **Pareja** : Sunset Shimmer/Sorpresa.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon en el futuro. Hetero, homo, bi. (Quien sabe, incluso hasta slash)

 **Advertencia 2** : Sunset en este fic es mucho mayor mentalmente que las demás chicas. Me niego a pensar que después de años de haber estudiado con Celestia, corromperse y redimirse, los escritores se hayan dignado a pensar en ella como una adolescente de ente quince y diecisiete años. La dad mental de Sunset Shimmer en ésta historia es entre veintitres y veinticinco. Seamos sinceros, incluso siento que la estoy poniendo demasiado joven para lo que ha vivido.

 **Advertencia 3** : Out of Character en casi en su totalidad, al menos en Sunset y unos cuantos personajes sorpresa más.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

Olerla, percibirla; sentirla cerca, fue tan extraño y a la vez tan natural, que su primera reacción fue inhalar fuertemente, en su presencia. Se tomó el tiempo para saborearlo, para descifrar el dulzor que estimulaba sus papilas, hasta hacerla salivar, dentro de su boca. Lo soltó, lento, sin realmente muchas ganas, para abrir los ojos y rebelarse a sí misma la fuente de tan atractivo aroma.

Frunció el ceño, resignada. Sabía que su instinto no le mentía y tanta insistencia de sus propias hormonas ya la tenían más que fastidiada.

"Voy al baño" No midió la fuerza con la que se puso de pie, tirando los cuadernos y libros con los que estaba trabajando.

Sus amigas callaron en ese momento, confundidas ante el cambio de humor tan repentino, mirando en la dirección de la chica.

"Estás bien, dulzura?"

Sunset paró, justo antes de cruzar la puerta. Suspiró y antes de voltear el rostro sonrió, queriendo evitar cualquier acto –entrometido – que ellas solían hacer. "Por supuesto!" Guiñó un ojo. "Ya regreso, no se terminen la pizza."

Dicho eso y viéndolas más relajadas, se apresuró por los pasillos de la enorme casa. Sus tacones hacían rechinar la vieja madera del suelo, poniéndola de peor humor, deseando poder correr para encerrarse en aquel pequeño cuarto.

"Maldición, por qué ahora?"

Esta locura ya la había sufrido antes, a inicios de su adolescencia, en otro mundo, donde existía como potrilla. Había leído varias veces sobre ello en libros, durante sus estudios y sabía muy bien como la magia influía en ellos, así que no se sintió tan abrumada, cuando en su primer ciclo de reproducción y unión, la Soberana y Mágica Celestia, haya sido la responsable de causárselo. Incluso la Princesa se había comportado tan comprensiva, que en lugar de rechazarla o tomarla como algo menor, la aconsejó y ofreció el abrazo de sus alas, para confortarla con ése necesario calor corporal, que la joven aprendiz tanto necesitaba.

Era la primera vez, así que a una edad tan corta, Sunset no corría ningún peligro.

" _No debes temer_." Le había dicho una de sus tortuosas noches, durante la madrugada. " _A diferencia de lo que piensas, tus hormonas no viajarán por ahí, llamando a cualquier extraño. Por el contrario, tu deberás encontrar a ese pony especial y si es el correcto, él también reaccionará_." Calló y la arropó con sábanas. " _Pero claro, para eso aún falta mucho. No debes sentirte apresurada, ni mucho menos apenada, todo llegará a su tiempo, Sunset._ "

Eso había sido entonces.

Hoy, aquí, en un mundo que conocía de casi nada, con dos piernas y dedos, en lugar de pezuñas, las cosas eran demasiado diferentes.

Su primer ciclo como humana había sido como poco, horrible. Si saber bien qué hacer, dio el paso con el primer pobre diablo que mostrara signos positivos hacia su persona.

" _Wow, Sunset Shimmer, verdad_?"

Tanta era la desesperación, que no pudo evitar sonreír, para no ahuyentar al pobre chico con cara de tonto. " _Si, hola_."

" _Genial! Hola._ " Se le había acercado, traspasando cualquier barrera, tomando su mano, para profundizar su saludo.

Grave error, si no había caído con su boba sonrisa, el tener contacto con él la encaminó a su sentencia. La vuelta hacia atrás se veía como la menor de las opciones ahora.

" _Escucha, sé que esto es apresurado, pero tengo una banda y daremos nuestro primer concierto, por así decirlo. Será en el patio trasero de un amigo y no sé si tu–_?

"— _Me encantaría ir_." Se maldijo en su mente, pero el sudor frío ya comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda.

" _Genial, genial!" Sacó su teléfono, tecleando. "Dame tu número, te llamaré después de clases, así podremos ir_."

" _Por supuesto_. Flash, no es cierto?"

" _Wow, conoces mi nombre, eso es aun más genial_!"

En su defensa, contaba como si fuese de nuevo su primera vez. Por alguna razón, al viajar al mundo del espejo, varios años se le habían reducido físicamente, así que estaba pasando por una segunda adolescencia y no había demasiado que pudiese hacer al respecto. La adolescencia humana era mucho más simplista y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas. Era un mundo nuevo y nuevas sanaciones comenzaban a recorrerla. No había nada que pudiese hacer con su poco conocimiento, más que dejarse llevar.

Se repetía eso, cientos de veces, en su cabeza, para justificar sus acciones y sus necesidades físicas, así el dejar al chico, le fue mucho más sencillo, importándole poco, o nada, el cómo se sentía.

Había sido una basura, pero al menos se sentía capaz de superar cualquier ridículo ciclo entrometido en el futuro.

Pero, oh, Celestia, que equivocada estaba.

"Sunset, está todo bien?" Tres toques en la puerta la hicieron parar en su labor, frenando en seco su respiración.

"Si—si!—Estoy bien!" recargó ambas manos sobre el tocador del lavamanos, respirando, al fin. Ahora se sentía agradecida de haberle puesto seguro a la puerta al entrar. "Creo que esa pizza me sintió mal, pero estoy bien, Applejack, no te preocupes."

"Oh, estás segura? No quieres que te traiga algo, un vaso de agua?"

"No, no, estoy bien, en serio. Saldré en un momento."

La rubia pareció pensárselo un momento, pero al final cedió. "Muy bien, estaremos en la cocina, esperándote."

"Claro, estaré allí en un momento."

Solo cuando los pasos de la vaquera dejaron de sonar, se permitió suspirar un poco tranquila, harta de la insistencia insoportable que esas chicas interpretaban como sinónimo de amistad pura.

Se vio reflejada en el espejo, haciéndose una mueca al hallarse en tal desastre, con su cabello sudado y pegado a la frente. Debió la mirada a su propio cuerpo, más allá de su vientre, sintiendo pena por si misma, el ver sus pantalones arrugados por debajo de sus rodillas. La humedad de sus dedos como clara evidencia de la debilidad ante la necesidad. Suspiró, subiendo y acomodando sus pantalones de nuevo en su lugar. No quería salir de ahí, pero cualquiera de sus amigas podría regresar y hacerle la misma pregunta estúpida, así que lavó sus manos y cara, para tratar de disminuir un poco el calor que la poseía.

Suspiró y se vio una última vez en el espejo.

"Cuanto asco puedes sentir por ti misma, eh? Felicidades, Sunset, estás en celo." Le dijo a su reflejo, cansada, resignada. "Eres un maldito saco de hormonas sin dignidad desde ahora."

Dio un golpe a la pared y salió del pequeño cuarto, consiente, mas no preparada de saber que compartiría mesa con la persona responsable de su descontrol. Estaba frita, lo sabía.

* * *

Jinki: Bien, esta idea tiene rondando mi cabeza desde hace meses y por fin me animé a explorarla. Espero les guste y recuerden, Friendship Is Magic.

Merece tu Review?


	2. love at the first sight?

This instinct is stronger than me.

Chap 2: Do you belive in the love at the first sight?

* * *

 **Resumen** : Esta locura ya la había sufrido antes, a inicios de su adolescencia, en otro mundo, donde existía como potrilla. (Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse) Femlash. T, por ahora.

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls

 **Pareja** : Sunset Shimmer/Sorpresa.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon en el futuro. Hetero, homo, Bi. (Quien sabe, incluso hasta slash, si las oportunidad se presenta.)

 **Advertencia 2** : Sunset en este fic es mucho mayor mentalmente que las demás chicas. Me niego a pensar que después de años de haber estudiado con Celestia, corromperse y redimirse, los escritores se hayan dignado a pensar en ella como una adolescente de ente quince y diecisiete años. La dad mental de Sunset Shimmer en ésta historia es entre veintitres y veinticinco. Seamos sinceros, incluso siento que la estoy poniendo demasiado joven para lo que ha vivido.

 **Advertencia 3** : Out of Character en casi en su totalidad, al menos en Sunset y unos cuantos personajes sorpresa más.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

Días después del incidente, su estado no había mejorado y no había señales de querer hacerlo. El calor que sentía era insoportable, incluso estando desnuda y con el ventilado a máxima potencia, apuntándole directamente.

Movió la cabeza a su mesita de noche, haciendo una mueca enorme al mirar la hora; su primera clase iniciaría pronto y era importante, no podía darse el lujo de faltar hoy. Dio un pesado suspiro y acarició su cara, dándose las fuerzas para levantarse e ir a darse una ducha de deliciosa agua fría.

* * *

A pesar de los reclamos de Rainbow Dash, se había negado a participar en la banda, lo que quedaba del mes, excusándose con el querer estudiar para los exámenes finales. Incluso, les había recomendado hacer lo mismo y evitarse problemas, para así tener más tiempo libre después.

"Bueno, al menos, acompáñanos durante los ensayos, así tendrás una nueva idea de las nuevas canciones. Rainbow aprovechó que el maestro había salido del salón para hablarle a Sunset, intentando convencerla por millonésima vez en esas escasas dos horas que tenían de haber iniciado el día. Le picó la espalda con un lápiz para llamar su atención y no se detuvo hasta que vio la mano de la pelirroja detenerse.

"Sería lo mismo, Dash. Invertiría tiempo que necesito en eso. Tienes mis partes de guitarra ya grabadas, de todas maneras, ¿recuerdas?"

Rainbow bufó y volvió al respaldo de su asiento con los brazos cruzados. "Nunca te pones tan grave durante los exámenes, ¿por qué ahora si?"

Sunset se sentó derecha, pegando la espalda al respaldo y volteó a ver a su amiga, colocándole el codo sobre su pupitre, luego sonrió. "Bueno, nunca insistes tanto en los ensayos, porque dices que somos las mejores, ¿Por qué ahora si?"

Rainbow levantó las cejas y se le acercó, inclinándose. "¿No es obvio? Twilight acaba de entrar, quiere aprenderse todo antes del verano. Y cuando digo todo, es ¡TODO!" Se lo susurró, casi rozando su nariz con la suya, imitando la misma sonrisa que ella le había lanzado hace un rato.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Hemos ensayado sin Applejack muchas veces y nunca te pusiste tan histérica como ahora. Tienen mi pista, es suficiente." Dispuesta a regresar a su trabajo, se dio la vuelta, pero la mano firme de Dash se posó en su hombro, Sunset suspiró.

"Por favor, ´Set, Twilight apenas habla con nosotras cuando no estás. Mucho menos querrá cantar si no te ve ahí."

Sunset necesitó respirar profundo otra vez, moviendo el lápiz entre sus dedos.

"Solo una hora, así podrás ira enterrar tu cabeza en todos los libros que quieras."

Cuando Dash pensó en cantar victoria, el maestro abrió la puerta, entrando acompañado de un enorme puñado de hojas en sus brazos.

"Ah, demonios." No tuvo más remedio, que tomar su lápiz y fingir el estar trabajando, moviéndolo a milímetros del papel para aparentar escribir. No había terminado ni siquiera le primer ejercicio y aquel hombre odioso había traído mas deberes. Odiaba los finales de semestre.

"Una hora solamente."

Le respondió la pelirroja, lo suficientemente fuerte como para la escuchara sin tener que voltearse, Rainbow engrandeció su sonrisa, conforme procesaba lo recién dicho, había ganado y ni siquiera había recurrido a lo más profundo de sus ideas de persuasión.

"—Pero si las demás se retrasan—como siempre y empieza tarde, no las voy a esperar. Será una hora justo después del toque de la última campana, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, estaremos todas antes de que llegues."

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y la última campana había sonado más pronto de lo que hubiese deseado. Ahora sus pasos lentos la llevaban por pasillos y casilleros, de manera casi automática, con Sunset en modo zombi y concentrada en seguir adelante e ignorar los aromas penetrantes, provenientes de todas partes.

Al menos, le servía de consuelo el saber que no era la púnica con el estrés por los aires.

Maldijo a los adolescentes humanos y a sus hormonas apestosas y descontroladas. Siempre, desde que había puesto el primer pie en el instituto, había percibido un olor extraño de los estudiantes, especialmente los más mayores. Se sentía claro las ganas que tenían de comerse el mundo entero y al mismo tiempo, el temor de ser descubiertos. Era como estar rodeada de Manticoras, encerradas, esperando el momento para salir; claro, a menos escala y mucho menos peligrosa o intimidante. Al menos, en ese momento podía ignorarlos fácilmente.

" _Huele a preparatoriano_." Había pensado en algún momento en el pasado, planeando en usarlo como insulto, pero la frenaba la idea de que no la entendieran y lo encontraran raro, causándoles gracia en lugar de intimidarlos.

Llegó al fin a la puerta indicada, escuchando a sus amigas hablar y reír, afinando los instrumentos. Por un segundo, dudó en abrir, pensando mejor las cosas y queriendo huir en el momento, para evitar los problemas.

"¡Sunset! ¡Llegaste!" Pinkie Pie, claro que si, había pegado el rostro contra la ventanilla de la puerta, dándole la bienvenida. Abrió la puerta y la jaló de las muñecas para hacerla pasar.

Un saludo efusivo de todas llegó poco después y en ningún momento, del camino a la puerta hasta la primera silla que encontró, Pinkie había dejado de abrazarla.

Rainbow había llamado la atención de la frenética chica, mandándola ya a su lugar para empezar a ensayar, apurada al no tener suficiente tiempo.

* * *

Pasar rato con sus amigas, después de todo, no fue tan malo como lo había imaginado. Escucharlas reír y hacerse bromas entre ellas durante los errores la ayudó a cambiar su humor, sonriendo la mayoría del tiempo. Incluso, en algún punto de esa hora, se había puesto de pie y comenzó a corear las canciones.

Era como si su ciclo le hubiese dado una tregua, dejándola descansar de su estrés para poder pasar un verdadero rato agradable.

Rainbow, en agradecimiento, le lanzaba miradas a la pelirroja, apreciando el que se haya quedado y tocaba su guitarra con más emoción cada que Sunset y Twilight se animaban a cantar más fuerte.

"Eso fue fantástico. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no tendrías ningún problema cantando. Es natural para ti." Rainbow se acercó a Twilight, tomando las partituras de sus manos para pasar varias hojas, para apuntarle con el dedo un escrito en específico. "Bien, esas fueron las fáciles, ahora vienen las que son un verdadero reto. Twilight, en ésta debes comenzar a cantar antes de que comencemos a tocar. Sunset, tu ya la conoces, pero debemos practicarla un poco más."

Sunset se puso de pie. "De hecho, ya es tarde. Aun debo pasar por un par de libros antes de ir a casa." Tomó su mochila, buscando también su chaqueta.

"Oh, vamos, solo una canción más. No tomará mucho."

Sunset no quiso comportarse griseara, así que suspiró fuerte por la nariz, antes de voltear para ver a su amiga. "Teníamos un trato, Dash, realmente tengo cosas que hacer." Se colgó la mochila en el hombro, no queriendo seguir la conversación.

"Lo sé, pero…"

"De hecho, yo también tengo que irme." De la puerta, Rainbow Dash volteó rápidamente al centro del salón, sorprendida, quizá demasiado sorprendida.

"¿También tú?"

Twilight bajó la vista rápidamente, deseando no haber hablado.

"Voy a un club de lectura con mi madre. Cualquier otro día hubiese faltado, pero hoy es importante, discutimos acerca del final de una novela, así que–"

"Muy bien, muy bien, no importa" Rainbow sacudió las manos frente a su rostro, aclarando su mente para no enojarse. "Está bien, está bien." Se descolgó la guitarra, desconectándola para ir directamente a guardarla.

Las demás suspiraron, silenciosas ante el futuro berrinche que su competitiva amiga haría en cuanto las dos cantantes dejaran la habitación.

"Rainbow, tranquila, otro día nos reuniremos para ensayar con más calma." Applejack había dejado su bajo, siguiendo los pasos de la deportista. "Quizá las semanas de exámenes finales no sea el mejor momento para insistir con ponernos al día con la banda."

Sunset no quiso enredarse en más discusiones, así que con una despedida leve, salió del salón, apresurando sus pasos lo más posible, hasta la salida principal de la escuela. No dudaba que Rainbow se pondría emocional por no obtener lo que quería y por Celestia, no quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediese.

Lo único que deseaba en ése momento, era llegar a su casa, desvestirse y dormir bajo el ventilador, justo donde se había quedado en la mañana. Ya podía sentir las sábanas frescas contra su espalda y el viento golpeándole la cara.

Si,si,si,si. Cualquier cosas con tal de distraerse.

Pero ése no iba a ser su día, tampoco.

Algo la obligó a torcer su cabeza, pocos centímetros antes de siquiera poder poner las manos en los manubrios de su motocicleta. Un olor potente la irrumpió, invadiéndola sin permiso alguno. Sus manos temblaron y sus rodillas amenazaban con ya no sostenerla.

Feromonas Alfa dominaba sus alrededores y Sunset no podía estar más asustada de la dueña en ese momento.

Pasó saliva lentamente, haciendo contacto visual. Entre arbustos y árboles _, ella_ le sonreía. Se veía segura y con claras intensiones de llamarla. Sunset trató de desviar la vista, pero la influencia tan fuerte, aun a tanta distancia, la obligaba a no hacerlo. La vio moverse, la vio salir de su escondite, en su dirección, ignorando todo, contoneando las caderas con cada paso, llenando con veneno el ambiente cada vez que sonreía.

Cuando Sunset recordó cómo respirar, ya la tenía enfrente. Incluso con tacones, le ganaban en altura.

La intrusa aspiró fuerte por su nariz, demasiado cerca del oído de la pelirroja, luego soltó una ligera risa, que Sunset interpretó como lujuria pura, chocando contra su cuello.

"Es bueno verte." Habló ella, metiendo los bolsillos en su propia chaqueta, evitando lo más posible el tocarla. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Sunset pasó su mano por su nariz, haciendo un poco de presión sobre sus fosas, respirando el cuero en lugar del ambiente. "He tenido mejores días." No quería perder el control, aun no.

"Puedo verlo." Se inclinó, aspirando de nuevo, soltando el aliento con gusto. "Pero no es el momento." Se separó de ella, ladeando el cuerpo para pasar de ella, comenzando a caminar con ligeros pasos. "Pero lo será." Siguió caminando, tan tranquila y de la misma manera en la que se había acercado.

Sunset suspiró, con mucho más alivio del que hubiese querido. Luego se dio el valor para mirarla pos sobre su hombro. "No estés tan segura." Advirtió, tratando de aparentar valor.

"No, claro que no. Te veré después. Aclara tus ideas, te ayudará con tu aroma."

No pudo dejar de mirarla, hasta que salió de su vista por completo. Su corazón aun palpitaba fuerte y sus manos no dejaban de hacer fuerza, casi dolían. Respiró, una, dos, tres veces, hasta lograr calmarse. Aun con las manos temblorosas, pudo colocarse su casco, preparándose para montar su motocicleta.

"¿Sunset?"

 _Oh, maldita sea…_

Se paró en seco, simplemente descansando su peso en el asiento, esperando.

"Hola." Twilight se acercó, sus manos juntas con movimientos nerviosos y sus pasos torpes, casi tropezando con el pavimento en cada paso. "Bueno, aun no conozco las rutas de ésta parte de la ciudad—y si gustas, puedo darte lo que gastes en gasolina—se que estás ocupada y quieres estudiar pero, podrías, si no te molesta–"

Sunset suspiró fuerte, no queriendo interrumpirla, pero ya estaba un poco cansada.

"Solo tengo un casco, tendrás que sujetarte más fuerte ésta vez y no te preocupes, no voy a cobrarte. Me gusta conducir y cerca de tu casa ha calles si curvas."

Twilight sonrió y se dejó llevar cuando Sunset le indicó con la cabeza el subir al pequeño asiento extra de atrás. La pelirroja se quitó el casco y se lo entregó, también su mochila, para que no estorbara a la hora de que Twilight se sujetara de su espalda.

"Sujétate fuerte, ésta vez no iré lento." Twilight no dijo nada, pero tragó saliva. Sunset dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, segura de estar siendo observada. Gruñó fuerte y arrancó el motor, sintiéndose bien cuando la chica se sostuvo con fuerza de ella, aprovecharía lo más posible el paseo.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jinki: Bien, fin de la parte dos. Quien dijo yo para Lemon?

Merece tu review?


	3. No, i don t

This instinct is stronger than me.

Chap 2: No, I don´t.

 **Resumen** : Esta locura ya la había sufrido antes, a inicios de su adolescencia, en otro mundo, donde existía como potrilla. (Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse) Femlash. T, por ahora.

 **Fandom:** My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic/Equestria Girls

 **Pareja** : Sunset Shimmer/Sorpresa.

 **Advertencia** : Lemon en el futuro. Hetero, homo, Bi. (Quien sabe, incluso hasta slash, si las oportunidad se presenta.)

 **Advertencia 2** : Sunset en este fic es mucho mayor mentalmente que las demás chicas. Me niego a pensar que después de años de haber estudiado con Celestia, corromperse y redimirse, los escritores se hayan dignado a pensar en ella como una adolescente de ente quince y diecisiete años. La dad mental de Sunset Shimmer en ésta historia es entre veintitres y veinticinco. Seamos sinceros, incluso siento que la estoy poniendo demasiado joven para lo que ha vivido.

 **Advertencia 3** : Out of Character en casi en su totalidad, al menos en Sunset y unos cuantos personajes sorpresa más.

 **Advertencia 4** : 420, súper 420. No recuerdo parte del transcurso de esto y así quiero que se quede, sorry. Sientanse libres de expresaese.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

Quiero sentir tus dientes en mi cuello

Quiero probar la sal de tu sudor.

Chris Crocker – I want your bite.

* * *

La existencia de Shining Armor no era una sorpresa, la Princesa Twilight le había contado de él en más de una ocasión, durante sus pláticas nocturnas, ambas llenas de insomnio y extrañando a la otra. La mayoría de sus proezas ya las conocía. Sabía de su matrimonio, de su lucha por su propio Reino, su matrimonio y la noticia de su recién nacida hija Alicornio. Un evento que no recordaba que hubiese sucedido antes.

Como dirían en Equestria, ¡sonaba como todo semental de buen ver!

Por eso, el verlo apresurado y tropezando con las bolsas que él mismo cargaba, no fue de las mejores primeras impresiones.

Era alto, si. Con hombros grandes y espalda ancha, pero nada que no hubiese visto antes por las calles, un viernes por la noche.

"¡Hey, Twili! Perdón por no llegar antes. Era un desastre en el mercado y no leí tus mensajes hasta hace un rato. Te traje tu pastelillo favorito como—oh, ¡hola!" Cómico fue verlo pasar de las disculpas apresuradas, a sorpresa y luego cordialidad en menos de tres segundos. "No imaginé que tendríamos visitas."

Twilight se puso de pie, aliviando la carca de su hermano, tomando un par de bolsas. Sunset tardó unos segundos, pero igual se levantó, tomando bolsas para ayudar al pobre chico.

"No tenías por qué ir solo, pude haberte acompañado." Como ayuda extra para el mayor, le quitó las llaves de la mano, encontrando la correcta y abriendo la puerta en un solo movimiento.

Dentro de la cocina, todo lo comprado fue dejado sobre la mesa, Sunset fue la última en entrar, sintiéndose un poco incómoda al estar presente en los tratos tan cálidos de los hermanos.

"Disculpa, Shining Armor, hermano de Twilight." Con su presentación extendió su mano, Sunset la apretó, regresando el gesto.

"SunsetShimmer, amiga de Twilight."

De ambos no se pudo evitar que naciera una sonrisa. Shining no se apresuró a soltarla, la miró y después a Twilight. "De la escuela, supongo."

"Así es." Ambas asintieron.

"¿Nos acompañarás a comer?"

Twilight frunció el ceño, previendo la respuesta de la pelirroja. La volteó a ver inmediatamente, sabiendo cómo había reaccionado ante sus amigas, no quería que se sintiera obligada a nada, menos con una persona que acababa de conocer.

Pero en lugar de, la chica sonrió y ser acercó.

Sunset se había sentido más tranquila durante el camino hasta acá y siéndose sincera, cualquier cosa era mejor que comer el sándwich de siempre, en la gasolinera de siempre.

"De todas maneras, hay unas cuantas cosas que es mejor estudiar en pareja, ¿verdad, Twilight?"

"Okay" Dando de los perfiles hogareños más fuertes que Sunset había visto, el muchacho tomó un mandil y lo amarró alrededor de su cintura, seguido de revisar el refrigerador y las cosas que había comprado. "Supongo que las llamaré cuando esté listo, creo."

Twilight suspiró con alivio, tomó la muñeca de Sunset y la llevó por la casa, escaleras arriba. Sunset apenas y pudo tomas su mochila del recibidor.

Sunset sabía que la habitación de Twilight no iba a ser la típica habitación adolescente, con posters de personalidades famosas, quizá algunos muñecos y peluches por ahí, pero tampoco pensó que sería tan peculiar (ni tan poco tan aseado).

"Wow, es como ver una foto de catálogo." Con brazos cruzados, se paseó en el pequeño cuarto, viendo paredes pintadas con morado y negro, dándole la iluminación necesaria. Incluso, el desorden del escritorio se veía organizado. "Temo sentarme, siento que romperé con la armonía que tiene este lugar."

"No te burles y toma una silla." Se fue directo a su escritorio, haciendo espacio para su compañera.

"Oh, ¿ya quieres comenzar?" Descolgó la mochila de su hombro, buscando por los libros y apuntes correctos.

"No, no lo necesito. Y tú tampoco."

Muy bien, ahora si que se sentía sorprendida. Dudó, por primera vez, dudó en acercarse a la chica. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, tomando una posición defensiva sin quererlo realmente. Twilight se giró en su dirección, un brazo sobre el escritorio, sus rodillas apuntándola y moviéndose rápidamente.

"Twilight—"

"No, quiero hablar yo, ¿está bien?"

Como reflejo, mordió sus labios, frenando sus palabras.

La recorrió de arriba a abajo con los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Estaba inquieta, sus dedos y pies no dejaban de moverse, se mordía los labios y parpadeos rápidos cerraban sus ojos cada muy pocos segundos. Ya la había visto así antes, sabía algo, tenía preguntas concretas y quería explicaciones.

"Has estado un poco… diferente estos días."

Sunset desvió su rostro, queriendo salir por la puerta lo más rápido posible. Corriendo y pataleando, si era posible.

"Son temporadas de exámenes, por supuesto que estoy diferente. Hay presión y todas alrededor no ayudan, tampoco."

Twilight dejó escapar un sonido de incredulidad, luego, negó con la cabeza. "No es eso." Su mano se hizo puño, los movimientos de sus piernas se detuvieron. "Es la segunda temporada de exámenes que paso aquí y hay una diferencia enorme en tu manera de actuar." Giró sobre su silla, dándole la espalda a la chica. "Hay una cosa, algo que quiero preguntarte."

"No es el momento, Twilight—"

"¡Me dijiste que responderías cualquier duda que tuviera acerca de tu mundo lleno de magia!" Volvió a encararla, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. "He intentado hablar contigo durante días, pero… estás tan distante y nos rechazas a todas—¡y si vuelves a decir que es por los malditos exámenes, Sunset, te prometo que me levanto de aquí y volteo tu cara de una bofetada!"

Muy bien, esa era una advertencia que de verdad no se esperaba.

La pelirroja aclaró su garganta, sin soltar su pose defensiva. Intentó buscar sus ojos, encontrándolos duros y desafiantes, pero aun muy inocentes y brillosos, a través de esos anteojos de pasta gruesa. Suspiró, resignada.

"Bien." Soltó sus brazos y los dejó caer, hasta que sus manos golpearan sus muslos, buscó la silla más cercana, jalándola y sentándose al fin. "Eres una persona de naturaleza curiosa, no sé por qué me sorprendió que tuvieses dudas tan pronto y teniendo en cuenta lo que te pasó—"

"Midnight no tiene nada que ver, tampoco. Quizá en otro momento—Sunset… verás…" Ésta plática la había ensayado decenas de veces en su cabeza, con interrupciones, gritos y todo, pero ahora que lo llevaba a la práctica, parecía ser una tarea mucho más complicada y a pesar de que sabía que Sunset la escucharía y trataría de comprenderla, su comportamiento actual y constantes rechazos dificultaba más que sus palabras salieran de su boca. Aspiró fuerte por la nariz y lo soltó aun más fuerte. "Háblame de Flash, por favor."

El mentón de Sunset pareció casi tocar el suelo. De todas las cosas locas, las cosas increíbles y el estrés y calor que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, lo último que pensaba responder era algo acerca de su ex novio. Rayos, espera tener que dar detalles grotescos y rarezas con magia orgánica.

"¿Discupla? ¿Flash Sentry?" twilight asintió con la cabeza. Sunset pareció aliviarse, al tiempo que una ligera carcajada partía sus labios. "Bueno, ya no hay mucho que pueda decirte—no he hablado mucho con él últimamente. Es un buen muchacho, atento en su mayoría del tiempo y no duda en componerte rock-baladas en casi cualquier momento… umm… no muy bueno con las palabras, a decir verdad. Se distrae muy fácil…

Twilight pareció procesar la información, inconforme.

"Bueno, no es como que nos viésemos las 24 horas…" Paró enseguida, tratando de calmarse. La conversación había tomado un tono más relajado y ella aun seguía nerviosa, las preguntas no eran acusadoras, no tenía por qué seguir nerviosa. "Umm… Flash. "Fingió pensar un poco más para respirar un poco más. "¿Sigue tratando de conversar contigo?" Fue escupido con total sinceridad. Algo pareció hacer click dentro de ella. Un pequeño golpeteo interno llamó por atención, algo primitivo. Nervios se transformaron en alerta.

Twilight endureció su expresión. "Lo hizo." Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento. Cian y purpura estallando en curiosidad. "Al principio era muy insistente, me saludaba y hablaba todos los días. Pero, desde hace unos días, quizá más de una semana, sus comentarios aleatorios sobre música y la idea de ir a tomar un café, cambiaron a preguntas específicas."

Sunset frunció el entrecejo. "Flash no es el tipo más delicado en su manera de hablar, suele ser directo, a su manera."

"Vaya que sí." Sonrió, juntó sus manos y se inclinó hacia atrás. "Fue muy gracioso, porque realmente era muy molesto y no paraba de hacerlo en cada oportunidad."

"¿Molesto? Oh vaya y nosotras creíamos que te agradaba."

"Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Un desconocido que me habla como si me conociera desde siempre, desde el primer momento que me vio, agradarme?"

Sunset sonrió, tratando de imitar una expresión picara. Pero el golpeteo seguía, cada vez más insistente.

"Oh, no, por Dios." Se puso la mano en la frente, tallando su cabello, pasó la palma por su cabeza, sus dedos jalando el listón que sujetaba su cabello, batió su cabeza y dejó que se desenredara solo. Con su mano libre retiró sus gafas y miró directamente a Sunset. "Siento… siento que lo hacía fue porque me confundía con alguien más. A veces, se veía tan animado, que lo dejaba continuar para no romperle la ilusión. Pude notar porqué te llamó la atención, se ve lindo cuando sonríe."

El golpeteo se intensificó a tal nivel que hizo que su ritmo cardiaco aumentara. La sangre de Sunset calentándose cada vez más, conforme la silueta familiar de Twilight se volvía una vil copia exacta, de la Princesa en Equestria. La pelirroja quiso levantarse, por alguna razón sentía que debía protegerse.

"Pero, poco después sus preguntas ya no eran para mí, sino para ti." Una pausa. Otra sonrisa, un poco más alargada y duradera que a la anterior. "Creo que fue en la misma tarde; en el corredor me ofrece clases de guitarra y dos horas después, en la cafetería, me pregunta por tu salud y horarios de clase."

El cerebro de Sunset se desconectó ligeramente. Movió su cabeza para volver en sí, casi de inmediato. "¿Disculpa?"

"Fue muy raro, a decir verdad. Pero al menos, respondió mis dudas acerca de lo que te sucede."

De nuevo, sacudió su cabeza, poniéndose al fin de pie. Estaba completamente incrédula y muy confundida. "¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡Twilight—explícate de una maldita vez!" Un gruñido salió desde lo profundo de su garganta, la adrenalina bañó por completo su sistema, obligándola a avanzar de manera violenta contra Twilight. Tomándola de sus hombros, se atrevió a acercársele al rostro, hasta, molesta, con muchas ganas de desahogo. "Te lo dije, ¡no es el momento, Twilight! Deja de presionar."

Más que asustarse o siquiera inmutarse, parecía satisfecha.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Quiso gritar _. Dime y te lo daré todo_. Volvió a retumbar en su mente. Pero no hubo respuesta, no hubo nada.

"Sé lo que estás sintiendo. También sé que los exámenes es el menor de tus problemas ahora mismo." Su mano viajó a por lo largo de brazo de Sunset, arrastrando los dedos sobre el cuero de la chaqueta, hasta frenarse en un endurecido hombro. "Sé que Flash también ha tratado de volver a hablar contigo y lo has estado rechazando desde entonces."

Sunset quiso separarse, pero el fuerte agarre de la chica se había aferrado a su otro hombro también.

"Lo único que no se, es porqué, a pesar de lo que he intentado, no pareces notarme." Terminó susurrándole al oído. La sintió temblar, reaccionar—al fin.

Una oleada de terror la hizo saltar fuera del alcance de Twilight. Sintió su espalda impactarse y para su mala suerte, no era contra la puerta. Volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de orientarse, pero le fue imposible, algo la estaba atacando y no era físico.

"Twilight. " Su nariz fue invadida por un aroma fuerte. Venía de todas direcciones y era potente, suave al principio, pero picante al entrar de lleno. Era exquisito para los sentidos agudizados de Sunset.

"¿Ó será… será que debo usar alas y un cuerno falso para que me hagas caso?" Avanzó con decisión, quiso acorralarla, tomarla de las manos, pero la pelirroja se volteó, dándole la espalda. No le importó, la abrazó, estrechándola por la cintura, plantando las manos en su vientre, arrugando tela semi traslúcida entre sus dedos.

Sunset a pesar del estremecimiento y la confusión, no huyó. Algo en ese aroma la convenció de no hacerlo. En su interior, el calor brotaba a chorros, derritiéndose ante la influencia increíblemente dominante en la que estaba siendo sometida.

"¿Te gusta?" Aventuró las manos, acariciando los costados temblorosos a su disposición, por debajo de la chaqueta. "Hice mi tarea, investigué y parece que funciona."

"¿Q-qué haces?" Apenas y pudo articular palabra, sus sentidos estaban hechos pedazos y sentía que si continuaba intentando hablar, lo que saldría por su boca no serían palabras, exactamente.

"Estoy completamente al tanto de lo que te sucede, Sunset. Y déjame decirte que hueles extremadamente bien, no deberías ponerte ridículos perfumes para esconderlo."

"No." Intentó usar la pared para empujarla, pero estaba siendo sujetada más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Quiso voltear la cabeza, pero al mínimo movimiento, su cuello fue atacado por labios delgados, arrastrándose por la piel.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No debes. No comprendes." Más besos se repartieron por su cuello, por su nuca y sintió cómo su chaqueta era jada desde adentro.

"¿No? ¿Me detengo, entonces?"

 _No, sigue. ¡Deja de hablar y solo sigue!_

Gritó su mente, desde lo más profundo, donde su bestia interna rugía con frenesí por ser al fin escuchada.

Estaba siendo torturada de una manera encantadora y Sunset lo detestaba, al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba con locura. Por fin, su calor estaba siendo atendido y a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad, twilight parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía.

" Ummm… Sunset Shimmer…"

La lucidez pareció tocarla, al escuchar su nombre, amargor recorrió su paladar, dándole valiosos segundos para tomar aliento y volver de nuevo a la realidad. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, llenándose de fuerza apara al fin liberarse de tan fogoso agarre. Los brazos y peso de Twilight dejaron de ser prisión, cuando la fuerza física de Sunset se hizo presente al fin, empujándola y tomarla de las manos al dar vuelta completamente.

Las palabras tardaron más en hacer aparición. "¡Basta—basta! ¡No debes!" Gritó sin quererlo, cuando las palabras se amontonaron en su lengua.

Se supone que ya estaba lista. Se suponía que ya tenía bajo control su ciclo. Y por el amor a Celestia, se suponía que ya podía controlar sus hormonas para con humanos jóvenes. Al diablo autocontrol, al diablo meditación inútil.

Quería seguir gritando, escupirle a la cara que era demasiado joven y no entendía lo que estaba haciendo y ante todo, quería disculparse, por corromper a tan hermosa mente y transformarla en lo que tenía enfrente.

Apretó sus muñecas, pensando en qué podría decirle, pero calló. Lagrimas de desesperación se acumularon en sus ojos y el verla tan distinta y con expresión tan alienígena, solo la hizo sentir repulsión por sí misma.

Solo la soltó.

No se molestó en buscar su mochila, tomó su casco y salió de la habitación, ya con la cabeza un poco más fría. Twilight trató de alcanzarla, también un poco más en sí, pero antes de gritar su nombre, la chica ya estaba escaleras abajo, excusándose con alguna estupidez de Shining Armor cuando éste la seguía hasta la entrada principal con una espátula en la mano.

Antes de salir, Sunset miró hacia arriba, totalmente avergonzada, esperanzada en encontrar cualquier cosa en los ojos de Twiligh, que no fuera vestigios de lujuria, pero aun estaba ahí y el olor, el olor tan penetrante a Alfa no la abandonaba.

Se disculpo de nuevo con el chico y salió, dejando la puerta abierta, casi corriendo hasta su motocicleta para encenderla y huir de ahí, de una maldita vez.

"¿Está todo bien?" Shining preguntó a Twilight cuando está pasó por su lado, cerrando la puerta. "¿Twili?"

La chica suspiró, colocándose de nuevo sus gafas. "Sip."

"¿Pasó algo?" Twilight volvió a pasarle por un lado, con la intensión de subir las escaleras.

"Para nada. No sé qué te haya dicho, pero todo está bien, en serio. Recordó que hoy es el último día para pagar su renta, es todo." Continuó subiendo.

"¿Renta? ¿De su casa?

"Así es. Mañana seguiremos estudiando."

"¿Vive sola? ¿Tan joven? ¿Cómo?"

Antes de desaparecer por una esquina, Twilight lo volteó a ver, sonriendo, extrañamente más feliz que cuando lo ayudaba a meter las bolsas de las compras.

"Limítate a una pregunta a la vez, ¿quieres, entrometido? Es una chica inteligente, tiene como cien becas."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Twilight, que clase de amigas tienes? ¿Qué edad tiene?" El muchacho ya iba a media escalera, cuando escuchó el portazo, callándolo al fin.

"Una pregunta a la vez, dije. Te veo en la cena."

Curiosidad y quizá un poco de sobreprotección fraternal lo empujaban a seguir insistiendo, pero la última vez que hizo tantas preguntas, terminó con agua sucia en la cara y cabello. Así que, recordando que la comida suele quemarse con el fuego, dejó a un lado el tema y volvió a la cocina.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, donde callejones y edificios altos y poco cuidados dominaban el ambiente, música relajante y algo tétrica era interrumpida por incesantes y fuertes golpes contra una puerta. Y no dejó de golpear hasta que al fin fue abierta.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jinki Asgra: Bien, no fue, pero casi. Y si digo que para el siguiente cap, si habrá lemon? Las cosas están tomando un curso inesperado, pero que resultó agradarme bastante. Sólo sé como quiero que ésta historia termine, así que el trayecto dejo que se escriba solo, con ayuda de la inspiración y de sus hermosos, Reviews, condenados pedazos de pan.

Siento mucho la tardanza, el trabajo y el dormir me quita mucho tiempo y no tener computadora propia también afecta un poco mi avance. Solo digamos que tengo que ir a trabajar en unas horas y no me he despegado de aquí hasta que lo terminé, con mucho cariño y algo de desesperación.

Para el siguiente, lo difícil, ya está escrito, solo falta pulirlo, así que el cuarto capítulo tardará mucho menos en actualizarse.

Gracias por leer, ¿merece tu review?


End file.
